We Meet Again
by MysteryLlama
Summary: Maka has just left her town and her boyfriend, Kid; she's heart-broken from this. Now that she's the new girl in Death City, new love might be beginning to blossom for her. Will she be able to move on and let somebody else take her ex's place? Will the return of Kid stop her from forgetting about him?
1. Coming Across

**My 2nd Fanfic! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

The gang and I are walking across a park just enjoying our free time together. I loved it here in DeathCity from the moment I arrived. But one thing made me sad though, I had to leave my boyfriend, Death The Kid, behind. Before I left I broke up with him thinking we wouldn't meet again. I've moved on since then and have tried to forget about him. He wasn't bad or anything, in fact the opposite, which made it harder for me to forget. We thought we were perfect for each other. That nothing could be in between us. But that soon ended when I moved.

I couldn't keep in touch with him because I lost my phone going to the pool. Some jerk took it. Kid gave me his number for me to save until I got a new phone, but that was accidentally thrown away in the trash by my mom. So now Kid is almost away from my thoughts and I have no romantic feelings toward him...well, maybe just a little. But it feels wrong because I'm growing stronger feelings for my new friend I've met here, Soul. Anyway enough of that, just thinking about it makes me feel uncomfortable. I saw a fountain just a few meters away and walked over to sit on it. I was playing with the water until Liz came and sat next to me.

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?" asked Liz.

"Nothing really."

"...What are you thinking?"

"Nothing! I swear!" I said waving my hands in front of me as a defense before Liz would pry.

"Hmmm...Alright. Are you hungry? Lets go grab something to eat I'm starving!"

"Sure!" I said. 'Phew that was close.' I thought.

We all walked to a fast-food restaurant that was close to where we were. Everyone went to the cashier to order.

"I'm gonna go look for some seats." I said then left searching. The place was two floors so there was a lot of tables and decorations. I decided to go up to the second floor. On my way up the stairs I spotted a perfect table for all of us to sit. I ran to it before anybody else could take it, but I accidentally bumped into someone on the way. I turned around to apologize.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" I said quickly bowing my head to the guy's back. He turned around and said my name in a very familiar voice.

"Maka...?"

I stood back straight up and looked at him. My eyes went wide with realization knowing that I was looking at my ex, Kid.

"Kid!"

"Hey. How are you?"

"I-I'm fine. How are you?" I asked, still in shock.

"Same as well. So we meet again I see." Kid said smiling.

"Yeah I guess so." I said scratching the back of my head and looking away.

"So is this the city you've moved into a year ago?" He asked. My eyes were back on him.

"Yup. Welcome to Death City!" I said giving a big smile. Kid chuckled.

"You seem very happy."

"Of course I am. This place is amazing!"

"I bet it is."

"So...not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"I actually moved in here myself a week ago!" He said happily.

"That's great!"

"Do you think you could give me tour sometime? I'm still a little lost here."

"Sure I'd love to." I agreed giving a warm smile.

"Thank you. So are you eating here?"

"Yeah I am! Are you too?"

"Yes. I came alone to check out the place."

"Cool. Maybe you could sit with my friends and me...?"

"Sure I would love to."

I lead Kid to the table the gang and I were going to sit at. We sat there waiting for them then started talking about something I  
was trying to avoid.

"Maka...did you really like me back when we dated a year ago?" Kid asked curiously.

"Y-yeah of course I did! You were my boyfriend..."

"Thanks. I liked you too by the way." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I smiled back. "Sooo, do you have a girlfriend yet?" 'Stupid! Why would I ask that?' I thought mentally slapping myself.

Kid laughed. "No, I don't. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Oh."

After that, awkward silence came between us. A few moments later my friends came up the stairs and spotted us.

"Oh! There she is!" Yelled Patty pointing to me. They all came walking toward me. When they came to a stop in front of me Tsubaki asked a question gently.

"Who's your friend, Maka?"

"This is Kid! Kid, these are my friends, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, Patty, and BlackStar." I introduced them to each other.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you all." Kid said shaking everyone's hand. After that everyone sat down and ate. I noticed Kid didn't have any food. I saw BlackStar and he had 3 more trays with him.

"BlackStar, could you give Kid one of your sandwiches?"

"No way! A big man like me needs extra food!"

"It's alright, really." Kid said.

"No. BlackStar, hand it over. Don't be selfish."

"Why? If he wants one then he should get it himself. I ain't sharing!"

"Makaaaa-chop!" I slammed a book in his head. How could he be so selfish? I grabbed one of the sandwiches and handed it to Kid.

"Here you go." I said.

"...Thank you." Kid said accepting it.

Soul's P.O.V.

'Who's this new guy? I've never seen him around. I just hope he doesn't get to close to Maka. Wait, why am I thinking that? I'm not into that tiny-tits bookworm. Whatever.'

"Are you new here Kid?" I asked.

"Yes I am."

"Oh okay." I went back to eating my sandwich.

"Hey Kid. Are you close friends with Maka?" Liz asked.

Kid and Maka looked at each other for a few seconds then turned back.

"I guess you could say that." Kid answered shrugging.

'why did Kid shrug?' I thought.

"Alright then, you're in!" Liz said.

"In what?" Kid asked.

"Our gang! You'd be perfect! Since you and Maka already know each other all you need to do is get to know us and we're all a group!"

"Alright. I accept." Kid said.

* * *

**Soooo...? Please review! I appreciate that you took the time to read this!**


	2. Busted

**Chapter 2 is here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"Alright. I accept." Kid answered Liz.

"Yay!" Patty cheered.

After everyone ate their food Liz grabbed Maka's hand.

"Maka. Let's go to the bathroom, shall we?"

'Oh no.' Maka thought. Maka had a worried look on her face.

"Oh come on." Liz said dragging Maka to the bathroom.

"There she goes again." sighed Soul.

"What?" Kid asked. Black*Star answered him.

"Every time Liz suddenly turns to someone and talks calmly, she wants something or is going to talk to them about who knows what that's gonna leave the person shocked or pale."

xIn the bathroomx

"Let me go Liz!" Liz let go of Maka then made the worried girl face her.

"Do you like Kid? And how did you two meet?" Liz questioned.

"Huh?" Maka blushed at what she said. "It's not like we're dating or anything! Well, we used to..."

"WHAT!"

"I knew you'd have that reaction."

"Well, duh! You're NEVER interested in guys! This is big! Why didn't you mention this before?"

"Because...I was trying to forget Kid. I really liked him and it killed me to leave." Maka said sadly.

"You can get him back! I'm sure he still likes you!"

"Wait, I don't want to rush things. I was the one who broke up with him anyway. And I...kinda like Soul too." Maka laughed nervously.

"...You've grown so fast!" Liz cried hugging Maka. Then she broke the hug and looked Maka in the eyes.

"I want you to go up to Kid, sit next to him, look him STRAIGHT in the eyes and say 'I've really missed you'. Now go!" Liz ordered Maka pushing her out of the bathroom.

'What better way to get the true feelings out of Soul and Kid than making them jealous?' Liz thought evilly. Maka stumbled out and everyone looked at her. Maka was walking shakily toward the group, her face as red as a tomato.

'That's new. Maka's blushing this time. Wonder what happened.' Black*Star thought then shrugged it off. Maka sat next to Kid and worked up the courage.

"Kid."

"Yeah?" Kid looked at her. He saw her head was down and she was red. "Maka are you okay?" Maka looked up slowly and looked him in the eyes.

"I've really missed you." She gave a sweet smile and she wasn't blushing as much. On the other hand, it was Kid's turn to turn red.

"I-I've missed you too." Kid smiled.

-Soul's P.O.V.-

'What the hell? What's with this? Why did Maka suddenly say she missed him? Yeah, she knew him way back then, but why now?' I thought. That jerk, stealing my partner...wait what? I don't own Maka! I may like her but...ugh fine I admit it. I do like Maka. I just don't want some guy dropping in and taking her away. I wonder what their past together is? Whatever it doesn't involve me.

"Maka what's your relationship with this guy?" I asked staring at Kid. 'Damn it why'd I ask that?' Everyone looked at me. I just kept staring.

"Well, he's a close friend of mine." Maka answered.

"They've dated too." Liz said walking out of the bathroom flipping her hair. 'What? Are you kidding me?' I thought in my head.

"Liz! You didn't have to say that!" Maka protested blushing a bit. I could see Kid blush a little to. Okay now that's got me interested. What else happened between them?

"Well everyone was gonna find out one way or another!" Liz defended herself.

"I've only just met you Liz; don't you think that should've been kept a secret?" Kid asked.

"Maka told me." Liz simply said. Maka sunk down in her seat. Kid turned to her.

"Is Liz always going to be like this?"

"Sadly, yes." Maka answered.

"HEY! IT'S WHO I AM DEAL WITH IT!" Liz yelled. Then everyone including me laughed at what she said.

xTime skip!x

No one's P.O.V.

The group is walking around DeathCity. BlackStar started talking.

"Everyone all eyes on me! I the great BlackStar will show you how I surpassed God! YAAAHOO!" BlackStar was on top of a building until he got too close to the edge of the roof causing him to fall. "Whoa!" He landed on his feet.

"Is that how you surpassed God? By acting like a falling 'star'?" Maka questioned.

"Whatever! You all know how it went! Kid, just assume I'm the greatest and stick to that, you got me?" BlackStar asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kid said waving his hand off. "Listen, I have to go now. Do you all go to my father's school?"

"DWMA? Yeah we do! Do you go there?" Tsubaki asked.

"Lord Death is your dad?" Maka questioned in shock.

"Yes he is and yes I do. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Kid said running off. After he left, Liz asked Maka a question everyone was wondering.

"How could you not know Lord Death was his dad? You've known him longer than all of us. Guess we all found out at the same time."

"I've heard Lord Death talk about a son before but I never bothered to ask who he was." Maka shrugged.

xAnother Time Skip!-At Schoolx

Stein is in front of the class reading a large text book silently. Everyone else is too. Patty though, was just looking around. Then she spoke to the teacher.

"Professor Stein, do you like giraffes?" Stein looked up at Patty.

"Giraffes are very interesting creatures. Why would you like me to dissect one?" He asked.

"NO NOT MY GIRAFFE!" Patty yelled standing up, slamming her hands on her desk. Liz tried to calm Patty down.

"Don't worry Patty, he's not gonna hurt your giraffe." Patty sat back down with her hands on her lap, staring straight forward at nothing in particular. Kid then came in the classroom.

"Excuse me for being late. I was with my father and I'm new here. Where shall I sit?"

"You can sit in that empty seat to the right of Maka. What's your name?" Stein asked.

"My name is Death The Kid." Kid answered. Then he walked to his seat. Kid turned to face Maka as he sat down.

"Hey Maka."

"Hi Kid!"

~silence~

"Umm, Maka? Can you please tell me what everyone is supposed to be doing?" Kid asked.

"We're all reading out of a textbook the professor gave us." Maka answered looking at Kid. Then she noticed he didn't have a book.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't notice! Here, we can share my textbook." She said moving closer to kid.

"Thank you." Kid smiled. Soul just stared at them then sighed.

xHalfway through classx

Liz leaned forward on her desk then dropped a pencil on Maka's head.

"What...?" Maka questioned. She blinked then turned around and looked up.

"Give him the pencil!" Liz mouthed pointing to the pencil on the floor. Maka picked it up and saw that it was Soul's. 'How did she...?' Maka thought. She then turned to Soul.

"Here Soul." Maka handed it to him.

"Oh. Thanks Maka. Where'd you find it?" Soul asked taking the pencil and putting it on his desk.

"It was just lying around." Maka nervously said then smiled. Professor Stein called out to them.

"Maka, Soul. Please go out to the hallway."

"But Professor-!" Maka was cut off.

"Please don't make me repeat myself."

Maka and Soul stood up. Maka glared at Liz then walked off with Soul. When they left Kid started defending them.

"Professor Stein, Maka was just giving Soul his pencil back is all."

Stein looked at Kid and stood up. He started walking toward him.

"I know that."

"What? Then why did you send them out?"

Stein continued to walk to him. Then he turned to Soul's desk.

"I sent them out so nothing would be saved. Soul's pencil isn't really a pencil. It's a voice recorder." Stein said. He then looked at the pencil and picked it up. Stein turned around and looked at Patty's sister. He put the pencil up to his mouth and pushed a button.

"You're busted, Liz."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	3. What's with all the blushing?

**This is Chapter 3...yeah...read on to find out what happens! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Wha...what! Why are you blaming me?" Liz protested.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you set it up at the beginning of class." Stein said. Liz crossed her arms.

"So?"

"SO, I need you to not do that again. Understood?"

"Fine." Liz answered and looked away. The bell rang right after that. Everyone was dismissed. Maka and Soul were waiting outside for the rest of the gang to come out. When they saw them they walked toward them. The group walked out normally except for Liz. Her arms were still crossed. Maka noticed.

"What's wrong Liz? Get in trouble?" Maka asked giving Liz a 'sad' look.

"Oh shut up."

"How about we all just relax from this? Say we go to the beach?" Kid suggested. This got Liz's attention.

"We're going!" Liz agreed.

"Wait, now?" BlackStar asked.

"Yes. Everybody go home and pack your things. We're going to the beach!" Liz cheered. Everybody said their goodbyes and went home.

(Soul and Maka's Apartment)

Maka's in her room packing her things. She was looking at what clothes to pick. Then Soul knocked on her door and came in.

"Hey." Soul said.

"Oh. Hey Soul."

"Are you done yet?"

"No, I'm still deciding." Maka answered. Soul walked up to her closet.

"What's there to choose? You'll look good in anything." Soul said picking up some clothes and throwing it at Maka. She was shocked at what she heard. A shade of red appeared on her cheeks as clothes landed in her arms.

"There." Soul said as he finished. "Now pack anything else you may need and lets go. I'll be in the living room." Then he left. Maka packed the clothes Soul gave her and looked for a bathing suit. Then she had second thoughts about it.

"I don't think I should bring a bathing suit. I don't want to swim anyways. What was Soul talking about, 'I'll look good in anything'?" Maka sighed. Then she closed her luggage and walked out of her room.

"Okay Soul, I'm ready!" Maka said. Soul got up and walked toward the door.

"Great, let's go." They got out of their apartment and went on Soul's motorcycle. They were off to Liz and Patty's place.

(BlackStar and Tsubaki's House)

Tsubaki is waiting in the living room for BlackStar. Then he came out of his room and sat next to Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I am. Should we go now?"

"...yeah, hold on." BlackStar said then ran back to his room. Tsubaki waited patiently for him to come back.

'Wonder what he's up to.' Tsubaki thought then giggled. BlackStar came out of his room holding something. He walked up to Tsubaki and gave it to her.

"Here. It's that movie you wanted." BlackStar said giving Tsubaki the movie. Her eyes widened then she smiled.

"Thank you BlackStar! That's so sweet of you. But...how did you know I wanted it?"

"Hehe, remember that time we went to that store where we ended up getting kicked out?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I saw you looking at it while I was telling someone how a big star like me needs to pay first. Then I ran up to the store clerk and asked for the movie. He said he didn't have anymore. But I told him that you were right in front of it before you went to another section then I called him retarded. We both got pissed off for no reason really.

Anyway that's how I got it. Is it what you wanted?" BlackStar asked finishing his story.

"Of course it is. I appreciate it a lot BlackStar." Tsubaki said hugging him. "Let's go now." They both walked out of the house, Tsubaki being happy and BlackStar feeling good about himself, with a hint of red crawling on his face that no body would notice.

(Liz and Patty's House)

Liz and Patty are done packing and Kid is too. They're all waiting in the living room for the rest of the group.

"So Kid, you're going to stay with us?" Liz asked.

"Yes I am. This is my father's house right? In fact, I'm going to live here now."

"Whoa live here! That's so cool!" Patty said happily.

"Yeah it is! That's great Kid!" Liz said smiling.

"Yeah." Kid agreed. Then the doorbell rang. Kid walked up to the door. He opened it and saw Maka, Soul, BlackStar and Tsubaki.

"Hello. We'll be out in a moment." Kid said.

"This is your house Kid?" Maka asked.

"Yes it is. I live here with Liz and Patty."

"That's cool."

"Well then. Shall we all go?"

"Yeah!" Patty cheered. Everyone got out and went into the limo.

xIn The Cityx

The limo dropped them off at a hotel. They all walked in and got separate rooms for the girls and boys.

(Girls room)

The girls put their clothes in the closet. After Liz was done she watched Maka put hers in.

"Those are some nice clothes. Glad you're wearing something else for a change." Liz said.

"Thanks. I don't go out often so I don't dress up." Maka said. Then she finished. Everyone was ready to go in their bathing suits. Liz noticed Maka wasn't wearing one. She was wearing a bright yellow spaghetti strapped shirt that was flowing at the bottom with blue shorts and light brown sandals. Maka's hair was down too.

"Maka why aren't you wearing a bathing suit?" Liz asked.

"I'm not going to swim." Maka simply answered.

"Yes you are! Now go put it on." Liz ordered.

"I didn't bring one." Maka said. Liz just stared at her for 3 seconds then shoved her into the bathroom. Then Liz grabbed a purple and white bikini from her closet and gave it to Maka. She closed the door and yelled: "Put it on, now!"

Maka held the bathing suit and looked at it. The top had no straps and the bottom was normal.

"I'm not wearing this, Liz! This is more for you!" Maka yelled back not taking her eyes off of it. Maka got no response back. She sighed. "Guess I have no choice."

Maka walked out of the bathroom with her arms down and her hands balled up in fists. She had 5 different shades of red on her cheeks. All the girls looked at Maka in awe.

"You look beautiful Maka!" Liz said.

"Yeah you do." Tsubaki agreed.

"Maka you look soooo pretty!" Patty squealed. Maka eased up a bit.

"Really?"

"No duh, Sherlock! Now let's go!" Liz said. The girls went to the lobby downstairs and saw the guys waiting there ready.

"It's about time." Soul said standing up. BlackStar and Kid stood up too. Liz then lightly pushed Maka in the center of all of them and 'presented' her.

"Doesn't she look great?" Liz said putting her hands on her hips. Maka blushed. Kid and Soul stared at her.

"Maka..." Soul said surprised.

"Maka, you...you are symmetrical!" Kid said too happily, his eyes gleaming with joy.

"Hehe, thanks." Maka responded.

"Maka...you're not going out like that, are you?" Soul asked. Liz answered him.

"'Course she is! What'd you think, this was for show? She's going to go out there and show what she's got!"

"What exactly am I going to show?" Maka exclaimed still blushing.

"I think we should go now, right?" Tsubaki asked everyone. They all agreed and walked out of the hotel. After a few blocks of walking to the Beach, Kid and Soul caught random guys staring at Maka. Kid tried to ignore them and Soul glared at them. Then some guy across the street whistled and called out to Maka.

"Hey babe! Come over here! What's a hottie like you walking around without a guy?" He said. This pissed Soul off so he walked up to Maka and pulled her close to him. Then Soul stared daggers at him.

"Back off, she's mine." Soul said then glared at him. The guy left. Maka blushed as she was trying to say something.

"S-S-Soul could y-you please let g-go?" She stuttered. Soul looked at her then realized what he was doing.

"Oh I-" Soul was cut off when Kid grabbed Maka's hand lightly and put her next to him.

"I'll watch Maka, thank you." Kid said then walked off holding Maka's hand. Soul was trying to say something but nothing came out. 'Damn that Kid.' Was all Soul could think.

* * *

**The following chapter will appear when you click 'next' :D**


	4. A Day at the Beach

**Another chapter posted!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

The gang arrived at the beach. Patty ran to find a spot and play in the sand. BlackStar ran after her saying a God was supposed to go first. Liz pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. Maka was still awkwardly holding Kid's hand and Soul was muttering about it the whole way. Once they all found a spot to put their umbrellas in, they were getting ready to swim. Liz was leading everybody.

"Okay! Everything's set up so let's go!"

"About time." Soul smirked.

"Okay sure." Kid said getting up. As he was getting up he realized he was still holding the ash-blonde girls hand. He gently let it go.

"C'mon Maka, let go swim." Kid invited.

"No thanks. I'm fine here." Maka said, still sitting down under the umbrella. Then Patty jumped up behind behind her and talked in a creepy voice.

"If you don't go then you'll play sand monster with me."

"Ahh!" Maka jumped up and ran to the water. "No way!"

Liz laughed. "Gets her everytime..."

"I love playing that game sis can we play later?" Patty asked innocently. Liz put on a grin just like Medusa's.

"Sure Patty." Then everyone went to the ocean. When they came to the water they spotted Maka splashing BlackStar.

"HEY YOU CAN'T SPLASH YOUR GOD GET BACK HERE!" BlackStar yelled running toward her. Maka ran for her life then hid underwater. BlackStar went inside looking for her. Not even 5 seconds after that he splashed back up.

"AHH MY EYES! STUPID SALT WATER!" He yelled, rubbing his eyes. The rest of the gang went inside with them.

"BlackStar are you okay?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just water." He grinned goofily. Tsubaki smiled at him.

"Where's Maka?" Soul asked. No body responded.

"She probably ran off 'cause she knew she was no match for me!" BlackStar bragged. While he was bragging about himself to Tsubaki, the rest of the gang spotted Maka on the shore.

"Hey look there she is!" Liz called out pointing at her. They all ran up to Maka.

"Maka are you okay?" Kid asked.

"Of course I am. Why?" She blinked and asked.

"Just checking. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know...maybe build a sand castle?"

"Pfft. Hahahaha!" Soul laughed holding his stomach.

"What?" Maka asked clearly mad.

"You aren't the kind of person to do those things. You're insane."

"I'm not insane! How do you know I don't do things like this every once in a while?"

"'Cause you don't."

"Shut up!" Maka pouted and stormed off. Kid ran after her. Liz just looked at Soul.

"Really, Soul?"

Soul stood up and looked at her. "I was only joking."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You're so immature."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Geez. Just shut your mouth, will you?" Liz walked off, pissed. Soul was just left there with Patty.

"Hey Soul, do you like sand castles?" Patty asked with her hands behind her back.

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause they're not cool."

"...build one with me!"

"No way!"

"You're no fun." Patty pouted with her arms crossed. Soul sighed. Kid and Maka were somewhere else on the beach making a sand castle. Liz was under the umbrella staring at the ocean. BlackStar and Tsubaki were playing (yes, playing) in the water, splashing each other. Kid and Maka enjoyed themselves.

"Our castle's looking pretty good." Kid complemented.

"Yeah, it is." Maka agreed. When they finished, they had smiles full of accomplishment plastered on their faces. Of course, the castle was symmetrical for Kid's sake. Just as Maka was about to say something some guy poked her shoulder. Maka turned her head to see who it was. She didn't recognize the boy so she turned back to her castle. The dude poked her again.

"Will you please stop?" Maka asked irritated.

"Are you talking to me? I wouldn't know since you're not facing me."

Maka ignored him.

"Okay, sorry. Let me make it up to you. Why don't we go eat lunch across the street? Just the two of us?"

Maka stood up and faced him. "Sorry, but I don't accept your invitation." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, is that so? What'll it take for you to say yes, my dear?" He asked as he stepped closer to Maka. Their faces were inches apart then Maka slapped his face. Hard. She kicked him then he fell over.

"Nothing will make me say yes."

The boy sat up and looked at the castle.

"Is this your castle?"

This got Kid's attention. "Yes it is. Isn't it perfectly symmetrical?"

"Yeah dude, it is. He cutie, why don't we build a sand castle?" He asked looking Maka. She rolled her eyes.

"Would you please leave me alone?"

"I can't. You're pretty hot."

Kid twitched when he said this. Kid grabbed the guy's shirt and picked him up by the collar.

"You disgust me! Liking her only because she is hot. She is much more than that! Now leave this beach before I kick your ass." Kid silently said the last part so only the guy

heard it. Kid let go of him. The guy looked at Maka.

"...everything about you is cute. Your skinny and you have a nice chest."

When he said the last part Maka punched him full force in the face. (Go Maka!XD) The guy fell onto someone's arms. When he looked up, he saw a pair of bloody red eyes glaring at him and noticed sharp teeth. Soul pushed him off.

"Watch where you're going. If you want to stay alive and hit on other girls then I suggest you stay away from this one." Soul threatened pointing his thumb at Maka. Clearly Soul overheard everything the guy said about her. The random guy ran off with a black eye and bruised cheek. Kid and Soul approached Maka.

"Maka are you okay?" Soul asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Thanks for also defending me. You too Kid."

"No problem." Soul smirked. Kid smiled. Then Maka remembered what Kid said about her being 'much more than that'. She blushed.

"Umm, Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"What you said earlier, about me being 'more than that', what did you mean?"

Kid froze. Soul looked at Kid, waiting for a response.

"What I meant was, you're much more than hot and cute. You are intelligent, beautiful, and strong. You have a lot of potential and courage in you. That guy is unforgivable, attracting to you only because of your appearance."

This made Maka blush a deep red. Soul noticed.

'I could've said that.' Soul thought rolling his eyes. Then Liz came over to them along with Patty, BlackStar, and Tsubaki.

"Hey guys. How about we play sand monster?" Liz asked. Maka's eyes grew wide. Liz smirked. Kid was confused by this game he's never heard of, so he simply agreed. Patty cheered and Maka gulped. They all went to a part of the shore where no body was. The sun was setting so it was dim. Patty gathered everyone in a circle.

"Okay! First, BlackStar and Kid. Play rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Patty ordered. Kid and BlackStar faced each other and began.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They said in unison. BlackStar chose paper and Kid chose a gun(Teehee a gun! You all know why. He's the meister of twin PISTOLS :D)

Kid won this round so he was not the sand monster.

"Okay, BlackStar and Liz!" Patty called. The two stepped in front.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" BlackStar chose paper and Liz chose rock. BlackStar covered Liz's fist with his hand.

"I WIN!" He exclaimed in victory.

"No, you didn't." Liz said.

"Yeah I did! Paper covered rock, that's how it goes!"

"How does paper cover rock? Does it magically wrap itself around it?" Liz asked sarcastically.

"In a way it does! You just can't accept the fact that you've been defeated!" BlackStar bragged. Then Liz punched him in the face. BlackStar fell to ground then sat up.

"What was that for!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought paper would protect you." Liz said looking down at the fallen boy.

"Okay! BlackStar and Tsubaki!" Patty said. They walked up to each other and got into position.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" BlackStar chose paper (yet again) and Tsubaki chose scissors. She giggled.

"Sorry, BlackStar. Maybe you should pick something else next time!" Tsubaki suggested sweetly then walked off.

"Alright! BlackStar and Maka!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" BlackStar chose scissors and Maka chose rock. Liz slapped her forehead and Tsubaki sighed.

'Guess he'll never win.' The two teenage girls thought. Maka walked off, smiling in victory. BlackStar grew angry so he stood up straight, ready for his next opponent.

"BlackStar and Soul!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Blackstar chose gun and so did Soul. They had a re-do and they ended up having a tie again. They tried for the third time and ended with the same result.

"What the hell is this?" BlackStar yelled. They tried again. BlackStar chose scissors and Soul chose paper.

"FINALLY!" BlackStar exclaimed. Soul sighed.

'At least he won.' Soul thought.

"Okay! Now, me against Soul!" Patty cheered.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Soul chose rock and Patty chose scissors. Soul won and Patty was the sand monster.

"He he he. This will be fun." Patty grinned and disappeared.


	5. Sand Monster

**Here is the fifth chapter to all you readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Guys...where's Patty?" Kid questioned. Everyone stayed silent, looking around and taking in their surroundings. Just then Liz's face shot up and her eyes widened.

"Huh?" She gasped. Everyone quickly turned to look...but Liz was gone.

"Oh...my...Lord Death. What happened?!" Maka asked while scrutinizing. No one had an answer but was now more careful. It was dark out and past sunset, so the group had no idea who Patty's next victim was.

"CMON! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT A GOD LIKE ME? JUST TRY! HAHAHA!" BlackStar challenged. Just then he felt his feet sink in the sand.

"What?" He jumped out quickly.

"Damn that giraffe-loving girl!" He yelled. Tsubaki was cautious and had on a determined look to find out where Patty was. While Tsubaki was canvassing the sand, a thought popped up in her mind.

_Where exactly in the sand did Liz go?_

The raven haired girl was staring down at the shore then felt something behind her. She briskly spun around and saw nothing. She tilted her head in confusion then Kid warned her.

"Tsubaki look out!"

Before she had time to react Patty tripped her. Tsubaki fell hard on the sand then she felt tugging on her leg.

"Ah." Her head turned to her left and saw a hand.

"TSUBAKI!" BlackStar cried. Just after he did she was being dragged on the sand and fell in a tiny hole. Once she disappeared everyone peered in to look. Nothing but darkness. They all neared in so that they're faces were close to the ground. Suddenly a hand reached out and Maka screamed. Soul quickly looked at her and noticed the hand was pulling on her hair.

"Don't move Maka, hold on!" Soul told her. He rushed to her side and tried to pry the fingers off one by one. As he was finsihing the last one, he felt as if someone had thrown sand on his face. He shook his head and let go of Maka's hair. Then he heard giggling coming from behind him.

"The hell?" He muttered. He felt someone grab his shoulders.

"Get off of me!" He tried to take Patty's grasp off but nothing was working. BlackStar attempted to help but she simply kicked his stomach. He landed on the ground in a sitting position.

"NO ONE KICKS ME!" BlackStar yelled. He got up and charged at Patty.

"Eek!" She squealed. She made a run for it and jumped into the hole.

"Oh no you don't!" BlackStar dived at her and caught her hair. He fell into the hole as well. The remaining people waited for sounds then heard some muffled shouting.

"THE FREAKING HURT!" A high-pitched voice shrieked.

"HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO CATCH YOU?" An angered voice responded.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN STOP ME! BESIDES YOU WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO GET ME!"

"Calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it!" A nervous voice assured.

"HE PULLED ON HER HAIR! OF COURSE THAT'S GOTTA HURT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BLACKSTAR!" Liz yelled. Soul, Maka, and Kid sweat-dropped as they heard they're conversation underground.

"So now what?" Kid asked, looking around.

"I don't know. But we have to be careful." Maka said, with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Maka felt a sudden wave of sand splash her legs and she shivered. She leaped in surprise and clung onto Soul. A blush crept onto his face.

"M-Maka..."

Her eyes were shut closed and she was somewhat trembling.

"What's up with you? It's just a game."

"Is this why she doesn't like it?" Kid concluded. He looked at Maka and he had a serious expression on his face. Soul also stared at Maka but was thinking of how uncool this was.

_Geez. Why's she scared? This is stupid._

Soul turned his head to the side and looked at the sky.

_But this is comfortable. I could get used to this._

Then he turned back at Maka and smirked. Kid noticed, so he walked up to them. As he was approaching the hugging couple, he was abruptly pulled into the sand. Soul stood there, Maka still in his arms, and stared at where Kid last was. After a few seconds he busted out laughing and let go of Maka. She stopped shaking and looked at him.

"What?" She catechized. She stepped back and crossed her arms.

"It's nothing." Soul answered trying to hold in his remaining laughter.

"Okay...?" Just then she was sinking into the sand. Her arms lifted up slowly as she looked at the sand. She held out a hand to Soul.

"Soul! Help!"

He snapped out of it and noticed Maka.

"Maka!"

He ran to her and was close to reaching her hand, but as he was about to she was pulled in the sand in a flash. He blinked once and had confusion written all over his face. His hand was making its way to his side and was he still staring were Maka was taken.

"They're all gone."


	6. Suspecting Something

** Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

xUndergroundx

"Whoa. What is this place?" Maka asked, looking around at how spacious it was.

"I dug this place earlier with Liz. It took some time but it was alright!" Patty responded.

"I have to say Patty, I'm quite impressed." Kid complemented.

"Hehe. Thanks!"

Kid walked up to Maka.

"Why are you so scared of this game?"

"Well, I've never lost the game. So basically all I saw was people disappearing and I haven't had a chance to come underground."

"Oh okay. That explains a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maka crossed her arms.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Hey guys. I think we should go back up and check if Soul's alright." Tsubaki suggested.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Liz asked.

"You've got a point sis!" Patty agreed.

"Still, the game's over and he won." Maka stated. Everybody came back up out of a tiny hole one by one. As they finished coming, Patty threw sand over the hole to cover it up. She didn't do it entirely though.

_I wonder what'll happen if someone else fell in here?_

She left the hole and came up to the group.

"Alright. We've had our fun here at the beach. Shall we go to the hotel at get some rest?" Kid asked everyone. They all agreed and walked on.

* * *

xNext Dayx (Soul and Maka's apartment)

"That was a lot of fun yesterday!" Maka said as she put her bags on her bed, leaving the door open so Soul could hear her. Soul entered his room and set his stuff down too.

"Yeah it was. Especially the part where you freaked out."

"Shut-up!"

Soul laughed. "I'm just kidding with you."

"I know."

Maka was finished unpacking her bag and walked to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and Soul followed. Maka was about to grab the remote but Soul's hand stopped her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We need to talk."

Maka shifted so she was facing Soul. "Oh. What do you want to talk about?" She smiled.

"It's about Kid."

She rolled her eyes. "Is something going on between you two?"

"No. I just want to know more about the both of you. And your relationship."

"Whoa, whoa. What's got you so interested in my love life?"

"You've never dated anyone before. How could Kid even like you?"

MAKAAA-CHOP!

"Okay I get it, sorry." Soul apologized, rubbing his head.

"As you were saying?"

"He was your first boyfriend, right?"

"Correct."

"Did he care for you?"

"Of course he did what kind of question is that?"

"Was he a good person to you?"

"He still is."

"Do you still like each other?"

"As friends, yes. We broke up a year ago."

"Do you still want to date him?"

"Ummm, I don't know. If he ever asks me out again I guess I'll consider it."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"Stop prying."

"Stop being a bore and just tell me what's bugging you!"

A blush came on Soul's cheeks.

_So not cool._

"Gosh Maka can't you shut off your mouth just this once!"

"Sheesh."

"It's just, I'm not feeling well."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

Maka got up and got a wet cloth. She sat back down, closer to Soul, and patted it on his forehead. Her face was so close to his Soul was staring to blush even more. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She put her hand on his cheek.

"You're starting to heat up. Let me get you water."

Soul sat there, dumbfounded.

_What the hell is she doing?_

She came back with a glass of water and handed it to him. He drank it all and put it on the table.

"Do you have a fever?" Maka inquired.

"Nope."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I-I don't know."

_Crap. I'm even stuttering._

Maka leaned in closer to Soul. Once again, her face was very close to his. She noticed his face grew redder as she got close to him. She leaned back.

"Soul Eater," She crossed her arms and smirked. "You're blushing."

"What are you talking about? Blushing isn't cool."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, Maka. I'm not. Please understand."

"Who's the lucky winner?"

"Stop."

"...Do you like me?"

"Ahahahaha! Seriously? No one would like you!" Soul clutched his stomach. She flicked his forehead and he looked up at her. She was looking away, face growing red.

"What's up? You okay?" Soul asked.

"Seriously, Soul. Do you like me or not?"

"Yeah, sure. People like you."

"No. You, in particular."

"What's it matter?"

"I'm just curious."

Soul leaned back on the couch and put his arms behind his head. "Nothing's gonna change if I tell you, nothing gonna change if I don't. So let's just change the topic."

"Fine."

* * *

xNext Dayx (School)

"Argh! When's that nutty professor coming to class anyway?" BlackStar asked. Everyone seemed confused by what he said.

"Why do you want him? Don't you always complain at how he steals your 'spotlight'?" Maka asked.

"Of course I don't want him taking over the show, Albarn. I'm just bored and in order for me to shine, he needs to present me."

Maka rolled her eyes. The teacher came in and sat in his chair. He set down a clipboard in front of him and looked at the class.

"Hello everyone. I would like to tell you all first that after I am done talking, the rest of the block is meant for studying only. Alright then, what I have in front of me is a piece of paper and a pen. There is a field trip coming up. If you'd like to come then sign up."

Liz started talking.

"Where exactly is this trip?"

"Across the waters in between North and South America. We'll stop somewhere on a shore and explore wildlife."

"Will we get to swim in the water?"

"If you'd like."

"I'm coming!"

She got up and signed the paper. Almost everybody in the class followed. Maka stayed in her seat and Kid noticed.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"What's the matter?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"C'mon, it'll be alright. We're all coming so you'll be safe." Kid held out a hand to her. She took it and smiled.

"Thanks."


	7. On The Cruise

**Another chapter for all of you! :)**

* * *

xKid's housex

"Ugh. Didn't we just get back from bathing on the shore?" Liz complained while zipping her luggage.

"What's wrong? You seemed excited during class a couple days ago." Kid stated.

"I didn't give it much thought before. Wasn't thinking." Liz responded. Patty and Kid finished packing as well. It was 6:00 pm and they needed to arrive at DWMA at 6:15. A bus was waiting for them to drive them to a cruise ship.

"You know, Maka was worried." Kid said. This startled the twin sisters. They whipped their heads towards Kid.

"What do you mean?" Patty asked.

"She said she had a weird feeling about the trip." Kid turned to face the girls. They had surprised looks on their faces. Kid shrugged.

"Probably just seasick or something."

"I hope that's all." Liz agreed worriedly. After a bit of silence Patty spoke up and grabbed her bag.

"We should leave now, okay? We'll talk to her about it in the bus."

Kid and Liz nodded their heads and walked out the door.

* * *

xDWMAx

"Hi! Hello! Thanks for coming!" Lord Death greeted everyone. His students bowed in response and climbed on the bus. Soul sat next to Maka, BlackStar beside Tsubaki, Kid and Patty, and Liz next to some random guy. She took her phone out and started texting. A few seconds later Maka stood up and turned around.

"Liz, if you wanna talk, then say something. I'm sitting right in front of you." Maka deadpanned. Liz rolled her eyes and started to text someone else. Maka sat back down and turned to Soul.

"Hey."

Soul's eyes meet hers and he sighed. Taking out the earphones, he faced Maka.

"Yes?"

"I just wanna talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Just start a conversation. I'm bored."

"Okay. Um, are you excited to go on this trip?"

"...I'm not sure."

"Don't be insecure. It'll be alright." Soul smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"If you say so..." Maka said. Patty butted into their conversation.

"Maka! Are you okay?! I heard you weren't feeling well."

Kid joined in too. "Is something wrong with the trip, Maka? Are you afraid of water?"

Maka's eye twitched. "No I am not!" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes angrily. "This doesn't concern any of you!"

They all sighed. "If you say so." They replied in unison. Liz creeped up above Maka with a serious look on her face, scaring the living daylights out of the ash-blonde girl.

"AHHHH!?"

"...What?"

Maka relaxed, realizing it was Liz. But soon her face took on an upset look.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"Me? You acted like you just saw a ghost! I'm _not _ugly, for your information!"

"I didn't say you were ugly. You just hovered over me surprisingly, making me jump!"

"Huh. Fine." Liz scoffed and tilted her face up. Maka rubbed her forehead.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, yeah." Liz pulled Maka's arm and put her next to the chair. Maka yanked her arm away harshly, getting out of Liz's grasp.

"Excuse me!? I can stand up by myself!" Maka huffed. Liz spoke up, but not to her. To the boy next to her.

"Hey. Do you mind getting out and sitting in the chair in front of you?"

He stared at her blankly. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Liz turned her head to the left. "Soul share your seat, okay!?"

She got no response. Maka checked on him, and saw he was listening to music. Liz didn't care so she dragged the guy next to her out of his seat, and forcibly sat him down next to Soul. Liz motioned for Maka to sit next to her. She did so and a few moments later, heard Soul.

"What the hell!?"

Liz and Maka laughed.

"Maka? Where are you?!" Soul questioned.

"Calm down I'm right behind you. I'm just talking to Liz."

"Come back when you're done. I don't want to sit with this weirdo." Soul mumbled the last part. Liz busted out laughing.

"Sorry Soul! She's sitting with me the whole ride!"

"WHAT?!" Maka and Soul screamed in unison. They were making quite a scene, causing attention. Especially BlackStar's.

"Will you guys just shut the hell up? I'm trying to sleep here!" BlackStar told the three. Tsubaki put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now now. Don't fuss about it. They'll quiet down eventually. Right, Maka?" Tsubaki put on a smile, but you could tell she had on a pleading look. Maka nodded her head and told Soul and Liz to stop. This apparently brought more noise.

"What are you talking about? You're making noise too!" Soul fought back.

"Yeah Maka!" Liz said. Maka grabbed her pigtails with both hands and pulled it.

"AARRRGGGHH!"

Her yell echoed all around the bus. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Maka, are you okay?" Kid asked. She started to pout.

"It's not my fault those two are acting childish! I'm only trying to stop them!"

"...You do realize you're acting the same way they are right now, am I correct?"

Maka's face turned blazing red and she held in her breath. She grabbed a book from her case and slammed it into her face. Liz touched the book that Maka buried herself in.

"Please...just relax."

"I will. Once everyone else does."

"You're being ridiculous! You know what? Just read your book and stay quiet and stop talking back!" Liz said in a motherly-tone. Maka stared at her in shock.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." Maka apologized and started to wander off into the words of the book. Liz sighed and took a nap.

* * *

xEntering the Cruisex

"Whoa! It's huge!" Patty gawked at the place. Everyone else followed and their eyes glistened with excitement. BlackStar dropped his bags and rolled up his sleeves.

"Alright! Where's the buffet?" He looked everywhere before being Maka-Chopped.

"We have to wait for orders, okay? Just stay still and wait!"

The teacher gave them their room numbers and the students followed instructions.

xMaka and Soul's roomx

Maka set her bags down on the floor.

"Why is it that we always share _something_?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Soul questioned.

"We share an apartment, we shared seats at the beginning of the bus ride, we share meals when one of us is hungry, and now we share a room."

"Oh. Well, beats me." He shrugged. "It's not my fault we do a lot of things together. I don't mind though."

"Oh? You don't mind."

"...No? Didn't you just hear me?"

"Yeah, I did."

_I thought I was a bother to him. I guess he's changed? No, I don't see why he would have a change of heart all of a sudden. But does that mean...he's never minded being with me?_

Maka stole a glance at Soul. He noticed this and faced her completely.

"What's up?"

"Uh, nothing!" She said, hoping he wouldn't notice the panic in her voice.

"Okay. Well, we better head downstairs. Like BlackStar mentioned before, there's a buffet. So lets eat. I bet everyone is already there."

"Alright!" Maka agreed.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Not Good

**Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Heading down the flight of stairs, Maka and Soul noticed a whole crowd of people around somebody. They pushed through the group and found their way to the center. There stood BlackStar eating a whole bunch of food; and everyone around him cheering him on to see how much he could eat. Soon Maka and Soul were joined by Kid, Patty, and Liz.

"Where's Tsubaki?" Liz asked.

"I was just about to ask you that." Maka answered. They paired up to search for her. A couple minutes later they found Tsubaki sitting in a table, her hand holding her head. She was looking down and she sighed.

"Tsubaki!" Liz and Maka called. Tsubaki looked up.

"Oh, hi."

"Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"Not exactly. BlackStar's making a fool of himself. I know it isn't nice of me to not be there to consult him, but it's embarassing!"

"I know. You want me to stop him?" Maka held out her book with an evil grin on her face. Tsubaki was startled.

"No no no! Don't!" She took the book out of the ash-blonde girl's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I think this time he needs to realize what he's doing. Let him stop himself."

Liz and Maka stared at each other with wide eyes. They gave up and looked at Tsubaki.

"If you say so." They hesitated in unison, with looks of disbelief on their faces. Tsubaki smiled.

"Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No."

"Well then we all should!"

They all went back to Kid, Soul, and Patty. Maka told them to let BlackStar be and to just enjoy some food. They agreed and grabbed a table. Taking their choice of food, the girls grabbed small servings, Kid took medium sized servings, and Soul took very large servings.

"Are you sure you're gonna eat all that?" Kid asked.

"Yeah."

They sat down and ate their food. After 30 minutes of eating, their plates were empty. BlackStar came up to them clumsily, crashing into other tables in the process. The group stood up and watched him. They all sweat-dropped. Tsubaki ran up to him and helped.

"BlackStar! Are you alright!"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I need to take you to the dorm. C'mon." Tsubaki led him there, holding his arm around her shoulder because he was incapable of walking by himself. The rest of the gang went to their rooms.

xNext Dayx

Maka was out on the deck, letting the breeze of the wind brush against her face.

_It's so peaceful here._

"Maka." A voice called. She turned around and saw Kid.

"Oh! Hey!" She smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just enjoying the view."

"That's nice."

"Wanna join?"

"Sure."

They leaned on the rail and stared at the ocean. Maka started having thoughts.

_I don't know why, but_, _I feel like I owe him an apology for dumping him so suddenly a year ago._

"Kid?"

"Hmm?"

"...I'm sorry. About what happened the last-"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "I understand, Maka. It wasn't your decision to make." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She nervously laughed. "But...do you still have feelings for me?"

"Why do you ask that?"

Maka stayed silent. Kid just answered.

"Well, I may have the tiniest feeling for you. But, that doesn't count, does it?" He said scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright."

The two of them just looked at each other for a couple of seconds. They started to laugh. Then Soul walked in on them.

"What's so funny?" He smirked.

"Nothing, really." Maka answered, the smile on her face still plastered.

_Maka's smile is cute._ Thought Soul. He began to doze off, but Kid woke him up.

"What brings you here?"

"I just happened to walk by. What about you?"

"Same."

They stared at each other for a little while. Like having a staring contest or something. They stopped when people came pouring onto the deck. There were people who started to play games, have conversations, contests, and other stuff they thought was fun. Then all of a sudden, BlackStar crashed into Maka, trying to catch a ball.

"I got it!"

"WAAHH!" She yelped. She stumbled back and hit the rail. The boy as well stepped back, putting Maka in a squeezed position. He didn't seem to notice her, so he kept on going backwards. Bad idea. She tryed to gasp for air, but instead got pushed off the boat.

* * *

**Uh oh. That's not good.**


	9. The Bad Feeling

"AHHH!"

_Splash_

The three boys turned around, and saw nothing.

"What was that?" BlackStar asked. The three continued to look down, until Kid noticed that Maka was missing.

"...Where's Maka?" He asked worriedly.

"She should be somewhere. Don't worry." BlackStar waved off. Kid and Soul watched the waves of the water under the boat, then they realized that something had come up. They squinted to get a closer look, before they realized it Maka.

"Maka!" Soul screamed. He jumped on the rail of the boat, ready to jump off.

"Wait Soul, what are you doing?!" Kid asked.

"I'm gonna save her, what else?!" He responded with an irritated voice. He jumped off, causing a big splash to wave over Maka.

"You idiot! What are you doing here?!" Maka screamed.

"We have to get back. I wasn't gonna leave you!"

"How are we supposed to get back if you're here! You can't do anything yourself since you're right next to me!"

Soul stopped a moment. In a few seconds he realized that she was right. Maka looked up at the deck, and saw people looking down at her. She grabbed a book out of nowhere (doesn't she usually?) and threw it at BlackStar's face. He fell back on the floor board.

"YOU IDIOT! PAY ATTENTION WHERE YOU LEAN!" Maka shouted.

Kid was leaning against the rail of the boat, yelling something at the two in the water. But specifically to Maka.

"Hold on! I'm going to get help right away!"

He turned back and quickly walked into the boat.

"Somebody! Please help! People are overboard!"

He got a few stares from people and they started murmuring. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki noticed him. Liz and Tsubaki were playing chess, and Patty was observing. They stopped what they were doing and ran to Kid.

"What happened?!" Liz asked.

"Is everything okay?!" Added Tsubaki.

"Maka and Soul fell overboard. We need to get help immediately!"

"Then let's go!" Liz urged. They searched the entire boat for the room where the rescue team was. They barged in during their lunch break. The adults were laughing and seemed to be having a good time. The 4 teenagers interrupted that though.

"Quick! We need help!"

"People have fallen out of the cruise!"

"You need to save them now!"

The people there were shocked and stopped their laughing. They each took on serious faces.

"People explain."

"A girl named Maka fell out of the boat and a boy named Soul jumped out to save her. They both are teenagers and are currently in the water!" Kid explained fast.

"I see. Try giving them these." He handed them life vests. Kid took them, but had on a look of annoyance.

"How are these going to save them besides being helpful for floating!?"

"We need someone to save them!" Patty piped in worriedly. The guards looked at each other, then back at the teenagers.

"This boat moves fast. _We _can't help them at this moment, but we'll send out a rescue team from the nearest shore. Okay?"

The 4 stared at the man. They all had frowns on their faces.

"I'll make it quick."

"Then go on! You're acting like this is no big deal! They're stuck out there in the ocean, while this boat is drifting away as we speak!" Liz broke out.

"Please calm down. I assure you they'll be saved."

The girls were overtook with fear, and Kid was very concerned and couldn't take his mind off of the subject. For now, they would have to wait and see what happened. Kid couldn't hand them the life vests since they were so far away already.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Maka asked.

"Probably freaking out." Soul responded. The girl next to him took on a worried face. "Hey. Don't worry. They'll find us." He smirked. Maka gave a weak smile in response.

"We're already so far away from the cruise." She sighed.

"Stop being so negative. As long as I'm here there's nothing to worry about."

"...That just reminded me of something BlackStar would say."

"Don't even compare me to him." Soul looked away, disguisted. Maka giggled. He seemed to noticed that, and gave off a slight grin.

_At least she's cheering up._

"Hey Maka, isn't it funny how we're together again?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't notice that." She smiled. Deep inside, she was relieved to be with him...specifically him. Then she remembered something.

"So this was it, huh?" She sighed. Soul looked at her curiously.

"What're you talking about?"

"The bad feeling I was having. It was getting pushed off the boat. I knew I shouldn't have gone on this trip."

Soul thought about that for a moment.

_This is my opportunity to tell Maka how I really feel about her!_

"Maybe it won't be so bad."

"What do you mean? How could this possibly get any better?" She asked.

"Who knows?"

He was thinking of the right time to tell her, but he couldn't figure out when. As he was about to start a conversation, he saw a huge blue animal on the surface of the water. Behind Maka, to be exact.

"Maka!"


	10. The Ocean

Soul had called Maka's name before a big whale came splashing out of the water. It made a huge enough wave to topple over Maka. Soul came swimming toward her and dove under water to check where she was. They both opened their eyes under the ocean, but it was dark. They could see each others figures clearly enough to find each other though. Soul spotted Maka staring ahead, her back facing him. He tried to call her name, but only bubbles came out.

_Damn._

He swam over to her and held her shoulders. Maka's eyes turned to Soul, but her head didn't. She only stole a glance, then turned back to the large creature in front of her. Soul noticed the whale in front too. He's guessing that she had to stay still in order not to cause any attention to the sea animal. Soon enough, the whale retraced its steps and swam away. Soul and Maka swam up immediately to catch their breath.

"You okay, Maka?"

"Yeah." She took deep breaths. She had held her breath for a while, and froze in place.

"At least that whale didn't do anything."

"Much less notice us."

"...Yeah."

"Hey Soul,"

"Hm?"

"...How long do you think we'll stay here?"

"It's only been about 10 minutes. I'm sure they'll turn up eventually."

But rather than 10 minutes, it soon turned into 30. Then an hour. And so on. They were starting to get tired of swimming.

"I don't think I can't hold out much longer. Why don't we try searching for land?" Maka suggested.

"Yeah, sure. But how do you know which way to go?"

"Um," She looked up at the sky, and saw a bird flying over her ahead. "That way." She pointed in front of her. Soul gave her a quizzical look.

"You okay? You're not making any guesses?"

"Yes I'm okay! And not really, I saw a bird fly over us just a few seconds ago."

Soul sighed and began swimming along with Maka.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't stand it anymore! We need to know if they're ok!" Liz said impatiently, tapping her fingers on the table the remainder of the group was sitting at.

"Calm down sis, I'm sure they're alright." Patty assured. But she was just as worried.

"You know, I'm certain the 'Rescue Team' didn't even call someone to save Soul and Maka." BlackStar stated.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki called in shock.

"What? It's the truth."

"Says the person who pushed Maka out in the first place." Kid told him, rolling his eyes. BlackStar stood up and pointed at him.

"That was an accident! You know I never meant to do that!"

"Please calm down!" Tsubaki pleaded. BlackStar faced the opposite direction of all of them and crossed his arms.

"You guys shouldn't be too worried. This is Soul and Maka we're talking about. They can handle it well."

"Yes, but what if they argue? I'm sure Maka will take off for herself." Kid said, glaring at BlackStar's back.

"Then let her. She'll realize that she needs Soul throughout the whole thing."

"Judging by the way they talk and look at each other, they're not very friendly."

"You don't know that, Kid. Don't assume you know people. You may have gone out with Maka, but that doesn't mean she couldn't have changed."

In Kid's own way of responding, he stayed quiet. He knew BlackStar was right.

* * *

"Can we stop for a moment?" Soul asked, tired.

"No. We have to get to land. If we just swam a little more-"

"We're nowhere near land, Maka! We've been swimming for hours! What makes you so eager to find our destination?"

"I-Nothing! It's just...I'm tired too, okay? My arms and legs are going to stop working, and my heart is going to give up! I understand! But we can't just stay here and wait for someone to rescue us!" She hung her head down. "What if they never come?"

Soul sighed. "You really are insecure, aren't you?" He swam up to her, and forced her head on his shoulder. Underwater, he clinged onto her arm. "Just close your eyes and relax, okay?"

Her eyes widened. She felt a rush of heat run through her body that had been transmitted from the boy next to her, even if they were in cold water. She soon let herself go, and shut her eyelids. Soul kept his steady pace under the water, and maintained in the same position he was in for a while. His mind wandered into thoughts.

_How long will we stay here for? Kid should've at least called someone. _

He glanced at Maka.

_Especially since she's here. He's probably freaking out. But then again...everyone else probably is too. _

He looked up at the fading sun, disappearing behind the clouds. He smirked.

_It would be uncool to make a move on Maka in a place like this. I'll do it some other time._

His smile faded.

_Before Kid does._


	11. I Couldn't Do It

Maka and Soul woke up from their little rest after an hour.

"We still have to look for land." Maka said, rubbing her eyes. Soul nodded his head in agreement. But after countless more hours of swimming, Soul decided now was the right time to confess to her.

"Maka, can we stop here?"

She spun around and gave him a look of confusion. "What?"

"Umm-I-" He took a deep breath. "Maka I-"

* * *

"Are they on their way?" Tsubaki asked with hope in her voice, looking at a guard who had just finished his phone call.

"Yes. They've managed to track down your friends. If we hadn't taken action on this sooner, they would've been stranded there. They are pretty much in the middle of a gigantic area of water."

Everyone sighed with relief, but also with concern based on where they were. They walked out of the room they were in, and Liz started a conversation.

"Why don't we host a 'Welcome Back' party for them?"

"Here? I don't think anyone would approve. More than half the people here hardly care whether Soul and Maka are here or not." BlackStar stated. Kid chimed in.

"We could talk to the person in charge. Remember that this cruise is reserved for us, the students of DWMA. And that person in charge, is my _father_." Kid said matter-of-factly. Everyone stared at him in awe, and soon it all sank in. He was going to find a way to convince his dad.

xLater Onx

"It didn't work." Kid told them, hanging his head down in shame. The group groaned.

"So much for making Soul and Maka feel welcome." Liz said, disappointed. Then she grinned.

_Soul better be making a move on her while they're alone. In fact, they should be together now._

She stole a glance at Kid.

_Wonder how he's gonna react. He doesn't seem all that interested in Maka as much as Soul is._

* * *

"Maka I-" Soul was cut off by the girl he was trying to pour his heart out to.

"I know, I know. You're tired. Well, you're gonna have to hold it, okay?" Maka turned her back on him. Soul's eyes widened, then he grew impatient.

"Just listen to me Maka!"

She turned around, her face irritated. "What?!" Her face expression changed when she didn't see Soul. "Hey...Soul?" She started to worry. She looked in all directions before concluding he was probably underwater. She dove down and searched. She could see nothing but darkness and algae around her. She swam down deeper, and deeper, until she couldn't hold her breath anymore. But she kept it in, and swam everywhere she could before she exploded. Swimming back up, all that clouded her mind was Soul.

_Where could he be?_

* * *

_Ugh! What the hell?! Where am I going?!_

Soul thought, as a sword fish was dragging him away, its nose clinging onto his shirt. He struggled to get free, but the animal was being careless and it seemed to wiggle around a lot. Soul couldn't hold his breath for much longer. He was worried. But the thought of Maka being alone affected him more.

_Great. Just great. I had the courage to finally tell her how I feel, and I get kidnapped...by a fish._

He crossed his arms in the water. He held in his breath for as long as it took for the sea animal to stop swimming. But it never did, at least that's what Soul thought. He started to lose consciousness, and tried his best to stay awake, but the water suffocated him.

* * *

Maka had her back on the water, and stared at the clouds in the sky.

_He'll be back. I know it._

She had faith in Soul. She refused to believe he wouldn't return. But she grew more and more worried while time passed. After what seemed like forever, she spotted a helicopter in the sky. She straightened herself up, then held her arms out and waved to them as a sign for them to come.

They came forward a bit, then stopped. A ladder dropped down and touched the water in front of Maka. She stayed in her place, and waited for someone to come. Men in the helicopter gestured for her to climb. She glared at them, and remained still. They took in the look and one came down to her.

"What's wrong?"

"My friend is somewhere underwater and he hasn't come back yet." Maka explained simply. The man looked up and nodded his head toward other people. They came down and he told them the situation, while asking Maka for more details. She didn't have any, so they accepted it and dove in the ocean.

"Ma'am, please come."

She hesitated before agreeing. What she wanted at the moment, was for Soul to come back. She wanted to see him, even if it was one last time. Who knew what happened beyond those waters? She tried to shake off the bad thoughts, but more came rolling in...then she broke out crying.


	12. Final Decision?

**Alright! Last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I probably should've done this for the last three chapters...I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Maka was on the helicopter, sitting on the chair that was set for her after they'd save her. She was trying calm down from crying, but negative thoughts consumed her. She thought about how she was being bossy and how Soul was only trying to talk to her. Maka regretted the way she treated him. After a few more minutes of tears coming down her cheeks, a woman came and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked in a calming and sweet voice. Maka felt that she would listen, so she decided tell her what the problem was. The woman understood and told Maka not to take it too hard. She can redeem herself when she sees Soul. She handed the teenage girl a tissue. After that, the woman went back to her duties and Maka was thinking about what she said.

* * *

"...Hey guys, what's that sound?" Patty asked looking up. Everyone did so too and listened into what Patty was talking about. Kid recognized the sound of propellers, and ran out to the deck. The gang looked at each other and followed. There was the helicopter with a ladder dropping down. Kid stared up at the sky, and saw Maka climbing down. But he noticed something. As she came down, her appearance became clearer. He saw that her eyes were red and puffy. He tried to help her as she landed, but she pushed him away. Kid stumbled back, and was caught by BlackStar. The blue-haired boy stared down at him in disgust, and pushed him forward.

"Maka!" Tsubaki called running up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Maka turned so her back was facing everyone. "I'm fine." She saw the helicopter fly back in the direction she was before. She felt someone grab her shoulders.

"Maka, what's happened to you? And...where's Soul?" Kid asked.

"He's being rescued." She replied without facing him.

"Why didn't he come with you?"

A tear came rolling down her face, and hit the wood of the deck.

"He's...lost. Right now." More dripped down. "I dont-know where he his." It started to show that she was crying. She breathed hard in between her words. "He might-be gone-and it's all my fault. I didn't mean to. I never m-"

Kid pulled her into a tight hug. Her eyes widened but she soon relaxed and let the tears go. Her back was against his chest, and he put his chin on her head. The rest of the gang stared at them with worried eyes.

* * *

The cruise landed hours ago on shore. The students were exploring the jungles in groups and the teachers were arranging rooms in a hotel. Maka, Kid, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty on the other hand, were in a hospital, in the same room as Soul. They were on the same land as everyone else though. Maka was holding Soul's hand, Patty and Liz were sitting down talking to each other, BlackStar was bragging to Tsubaki, and Kid was rearranging the medicines. They were all waiting for Soul to wake up, and soon enough he did.

"Soul!" Maka called, leaning in. He glanced at her and smiled. She was about to form more tears, until BlackStar cut her off.

"Geez Maka, again? He's fine, so there's nothing to worry about."

Maka and Kid glared at him. Soul just rolled his eyes, then it came to him.

_Wait what? Again?_

"You okay Maka?"

"Yeah." She gave a thoughtful smile. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Soul smirked. "Some swordfish carried me away while I was trying to talk to you. It ended up dragging me underwater long enough for me to pass out."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"What exactly were you going to tell me?" Maka questioned. Soul was startled. He remembered that he was trying to confess to her, but didn't want her to know. It was silent enough for Tsubaki to speak up.

"If you don't remember than that's fine."

"No, I'm sure he remembers." Liz responded for him. She gave him a look that said, 'Say it _now.'_

He gulped and gestured for everyone to exit the room except for Maka. She looked at him curiously and waited for him to talk.

"Maka, I like you."

"...Thanks. I thought you didn't." She gave a nervous laugh.

_She doesn't get it. _Soul thought.

"What were you trying to say while we were in the water? Before you got carried away?" Maka asked.

"That's it."

"That you liked me? Oh okay."

"But, not like that. _More_ than that." She stared at him. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Oh, that's what you meant." She gave another laugh, this time ashamed. She looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Sure."

* * *

Soul recovered pretty quickly, and was out in a matter of days. The group was walking around the jungle, and Soul and Maka were pretty close to each other. Kid noticed, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" He stopped walking. The two looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"You two..."

They looked at each other, and sighed. Maka walked up to Kid.

"I'm...going out with Soul."

Kid glanced at her new lover, then back her.

"I was wrong about you guys." He grinned and looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed Maka. And I thought you Soul didn't get along well. Heh, boy was I wrong."

Kid grabbed Maka's hands and looked at Soul.

"Take care of her."

He stared into Maka's eyes.

"If you need anything, I'll be here. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Kid get your hands off of her!" Soul told him, walking up to them. Kid pulled her into a hug. Soul grew angry and tried to pry her off. Maka was blushing, looking up at the two fighting over her.

"You're not the one dating her! Let her go!"

"I can't hug her?"

"Please stop!" Maka pleaded. She pushed Kid and Soul away.

"Whats wrong, Maka?" Soul asked.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect." She smiled at the two, and they grinned down at her. Soul and Kid smirked before continuing to fight over Maka.

* * *

**I hope all you readers enjoyed this story and thank you for reading it! Sorry that I let any KidxMaka fans out there down. But this story was originally supposed to be a SoulxMaka.**

**Bye!**

**~MysteryLlama**


End file.
